Pertes de Mémoires
by ZeCaT
Summary: Harry entame sa ? année à Poudlard (elle n'est pas vraiment mise dans le temps). Et il est pris de migraines atroces... Il part en Camping et il est contraint de partager sa tente avec... DRAGO ! OOOO ! Miracleuuuuh ! Mon premier slash! FINIT !
1. Default Chapter

**I. Camping de merde !**

-Ta gueule Potter !!!

-Putain Malfoy mais mêle toi de ton cul !!

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer !!

-Et moi je t'ai dit de t'occuper de ton cul bon sang !! Sale fouine !

Ron et Hermione arrivèrent à ce moment là, Drago et Harry étaient en train de construire une tente, LA TENTE qu'ils devraient partager... Tandis que Hermione s'était retrouvé avec Parvati et Ron avec Seamus, ne restant plus que Harry et Drago, arrivés en retard, ils s'étaient retrouvé ensemble à la lisière d'une forêt, reculés...

-Euh.... Ca se passe bien Harry ? demande Hermione

Harry lui lança un regard meurtrier.

-Tu sais... C'est pas mieux avec Parvati... Je veux dire... elle ne parle que de rouge à lèvre, de sa jumelle...

Harry lui lança de nouveau un regard meurtrier. _Elle va fermer sa gueule oui ou non ???! _

-Ah... et... si tu as besoin d'aide...

-LA FERME ! hurla Harry sans même s'en rendre compte, rouge de colère...

Drago ne pu s'empêcher de glousser.

-Toi, ajouta t'il à l'adresse du blondinet, je t'emmerde !

-Mais euh... Harry, Hermione ne voulait pas... dit Ron après hésitation... si tu veux qu'on t'aide...

-Vous voulez m'aider ?

Ron le regardait, les traits du visages crispés de honte, de ne pas avoir attendu son ami, mais il parvint tout de même à exprimer un :

-Oui... dans une voix suraiguë

-He ben dégagez !

-Euh... comme tu veux...

-Oui je veux !! rugit Harry

Drago ne put s'empêche de pouffer de rire une seconde fois, derrière ce qui devait ressembler à une tente tandis que Ron lui envoya un regard noir à son tour avec pour seule réponse, un sourire narquois de la part du blond décoiffé (le voyage...).

Les deux amis de Harry s'en allèrent, offusqués.

-Pour une fois que tu fais quelque chose d'intelligent Potter...

-Je t'emmerde !!! Lève ton cul et aide moi à monter c'te putain de tente !

-Mais je t'en pris Potter!

-Magne toi, t'es en train d'me saouler là !

-Quel dommage...

Le brun, excédé par les gamineries de Drago, plongea son regard dans celui de son « colocataire » . Après une bonne minute de silence à se dévisager l'un et l'autre, Harry reprit la parole, neutre :

-J'en ai marre ! Ok ! Chuis autant crevé que toi, alors lève ton cul et aide moi !

-Ok ok !!! C'est demandé si gentiment...

-Oh ta gueule...

-Mais ne soit pas si agressif Potter ! Zen !

Harry se tut, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, trop crevé, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de finir cette foutue tente !

Qu'est ce qui avait pris à Hagrid de les emmener si loin aussi ??!! Ils étaient en sixième année, et le blondinet avait grandit d'une demi-douzaine de centimètres, tout comme Harry, mais ce dernier restait tout de même plus petit que Drago, les deux étaient physiquement opposés et en tout point, l'un avait des cheveux d'or et des yeux de glace et il était très fin, l'autre avait des cheveux de jais, des yeux couleur émeraudes et était un peu plus trapu.

Bref ! C'était à peine la rentrée, et ils partaient déjà loin, dans la landes irlandaises, à la recherche de bêtes féroces (connaissant Hagrid..) avec les Serpentards qui plus est... Ca ne pouvait plus être pire...

Mais voilà qu'un éclair vint fendre le ciel, et lui et le jeune homme se trouvaient à la lisière de la forêt...

-Allez !! Magne toi Potter ! Je tiens pas à me retrouver sous des trombes d'eau ok ? Alors cesse de rêvasser et ramène ta fraise !!

-Ouais ouais !

Il se remit alors à la construction de sa tente, elle était très complexe, et se servir de la baguette magique n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses. Harry pris alors les sardines que lui montraient Drago afin de les planter là où le Serpentard lui l'indiquait.

-Mets en un là ! finit il par dire...

-Euh, c'est pas très malin !! Comment on va faire pour rentrer après ??? Si tu bouches l'entrée, ça va être dur !

En effet, la tente ressemblait plus à un amas de toiles entrelacées qu'à une tente.

-La ferme Potter, fait c'que j'te dis !

-Si tu veux !!

Harry s'exécuta mais Drago empêchait le passage.

-Pardon... dit Harry sans même jeter un regard au blond

-Tu pourrais parler plus gentiment Potter...

-D'la merde ! Dégage ou débrouille toi !

-Hin hin...

Drago se poussa et laissa Harry piquer à l'endroit demandé tandis que dans le ciel, les éclairs se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux .

-Alors ? dit Harry en se redressant.

-Alors quoi ? répondit une voix étouffée.

-Dra... Malfoy ?! T'es dans la tente ?

-Non non !!! Dans celle de la Sang de Bourbe !

-Ferme ta gueule ! Par où t'es passé ?

Drago ne répondait pas, Harry fit trois ou quatre fois le tour de la tente avant d'en trouver l'entrée qui était bien dissimulée. Il se mit à quatre pattes et entra dans la tente, en se faisant le plus fin possible.

La tente était petite et Harry fut contraint de poser ses yeux sur Drago, de dos, il mettait un pyjama noir, et était sur le point d'enfiler le haut.

-Euh... Tu veux sûrement qu'je sorte Malfoy ?!

-Ouais, exact !

Harry grogna en se disant qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Il sortit donc et dehors il tombaient des rafales d'eau.

A peine était il sortit qu'il rerentra, trempé. Drago était en train de se coiffer.

-T'es pas resté Potter ?

Harry lui lança un regard bourré de mépris avant d'entamer la recherche d'une serviette pour s'essuyer (NAAAAAAAAN ! C'est vrai ?!) .

Après un bon quart d'heure de recherche, la voix glaciale de Drago retentit :

-C'est ça qu'tu cherches ?

Harry se retourna, Drago avait dans la main une grande serviette rouge, brodée d'un lion d'or.

-Ouais, tu m'la passes steuplait !

-Hmmmm... Sois plus raisonnable et on verra...

Drago n'eut pas le temps de dire « ouf » que Harry lui sauta dessus et lui arracha la serviette des mains. Harry se trouvait à présent sur Drago, et il lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Continue de me faire chier comme ça sale fouine, et je vais te faire regretter d'être né...

Harry, aussi flegmatique qu'à l'ordinaire, sentit Drago frissonner sous lui.

-Tu as bien compris ?

Soudain, Harry sentit une main entrer dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

-Arrête ça... Ma baguette n'est pas ici pauvre tache...

-C'est pas elle que je...

Mais déjà Harry se releva, sa serviette en main.

Il se mit de dos et se déshabilla, après avoir enlevé ses lunettes, il avait la sensation désagréable d'être épié. En effet, Drago ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

_Putain, pourquoi ils m'ont mis dans cette tente ??! _

Il se mit en pyjama, en vitesse, à la fois fatigué et hâtif de dormir enfin, et aussi parce qu'il en avait marre de sentir les deux yeux de Drago se balader sur son corps.

Une fois en pyjama, il remit ses lunettes sur son nez, déploya son sac de couchage, et se mit dedans. Il pouvait enfin voir l'aspect de la tente. Elle était petite, elle aurait pu contenir trois personnes au maximum (pas des Crabbe et Goyle en tout cas), de couleur rouge, elle avait quatre coin et à l'opposé du siens, il aperçut Malfoy, qui était enroulé dans son duvet. Il posa ses yeux sur le visage fin de Malfoy.

_Putain de Camping ! _


	2. Migraine et Taches rouges

**Zazan : **mErci !!! Mais en fait je crois que c est un probleme d accent... Il prend pas les accents... Donc je suis désolée, mais ce ne sont pas des fautes, j enleve juste les accents et les apostrophes....

**II. Migraine et Taches Rouges...**

Le lendemain, Harry se reveilla assez tot, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensa, vu le reveil ; il avait une migraine atroce. Il ne bougeait pas, roule en boule dans son duvet bien chaud ; la tente était froide.

Puis, machinalement, il passa sa main sur son visage, afin de repousser les meches qui genaient sa vue. Il avait transpire.

Il resta silencieux un bon moment, puis soupira.

_Qu est ce que je fous la moi ? _

Ca y'est, il se rappelait et il entreprit de recapituler le tout.

_Poudlard. Ok. Malfoy qui rale, ok. Hagrid qui nous parle de voyage scolaire en Irlande et de dragon... DRAGON ?? Mouais, pas étonnant... Malfoy qui rerale. Ok ! La chambre, on prepare nos affaires. Ok. Les balais, on les ensorcele. Ok . Le depart, j'ai mes affaires, je suis avec Ron et Mione. Ok. Malfoy rale encore, ok ! Le Voyage... tout va bien, je suis avec Ron et Mione... Mais apres... Ah ! Ce... Connard de Malfoy qui me rendre dedans, nous deux finissant dans un arbre... Con comme il est je lui en veux pas... Ok . Ensuite, on arrive, en retard, con de Malfoy, (songe à lui bruler les cheveux) tous les groupes sont deja fait... Il reste une tente... Malfoy et moi... Ouais mais ça, c'est pas ok du tout..._

Harry soupira profondement.

-Decidement...

Vraisemblablement, Drago devait encore dormir, sinon il se serait empresse de montrer sa presence...

Harry se leva alors, doucement, sans mouvement brusque. Pour ce faire, il posa ses deux mains delicatement, à niveau de ses cotes, et petit à petit, il se retrouva assis, dans le vide, les yeux fermes, les traits du visage crispes.

-J'aurais mieux fait de rester couche... dit il en posant brusquement une main sur sa tête et en ouvrant ses yeux.

-Qu est ce-

Harry posa les yeux sur son poignet. Il était recouvert de traces rouges, floues, n'ayant pas ses lunettes. Malgre les maux de tete, il se retourna en tout sens afin de retrouver ses lunettes, qu'il faillit briser en proie à son affolement. Il les posa en vitesse sur son nez et regarda son poignet. Les taches etaient de formes irregulieres, rouge profond. Il frotta alors frenetiquement les marques. Son poignet devenait plus rouge, mais les taches, elles, ne partaient pas.

Dans le feu de l action, il posa ses yeux sur Drago qui dormait paisiblement, enroule dans son duvet et sous une montagne de couverture vertes brodées du fameux serpent d'argent.

-Enflure ! cria Harry

Drago se réveilla en sursaut. Les yeux ecarquilles, il palpa la tente du regard.

-Qu'est ce que je fous la moi... Fait chier... murmura t il pour lui .

-QUOI ? demanda Harry.

Drago se leva alors brusquement, vacilla, puis retomba en se tenant la tête.

-Tu t es bien amuse sale fouine ?

Drago ne repondait pas, trop occupe à masser ses tempes devenues douloureuses.

-Alors ? Tu t'es bien amuse ?!! insista Harry

Mais le Serpentard aux yeux de glace ne repondait toujours pas.

-REPOND ! beugla Harry

-LA FERME ! LA FERME BORDEL !! coupa Drago tout en se massant les tempes de plus en plus vite.

-Quoi ??!

Harry se leva aussitot, ignorant les rafales de douleur qui dansaient dans sa tête. Il s'approcha de Drago, aussi rapide que l'éclair et agrippa ce dernier par le col .

-Qu est ce que c est que ça ??!

Le blond fut contraint d ouvrir les yeux.

-DE QUOI? cria t il en arrachant la main de Harry de son col.

-CA !

Drago posa ses yeux sur les traces rouges.

-Ca ? C est ton bras Potter !

-Ferme ta gueule !! Je te parle des marques là !

-Ton bras est rouge, tu as du te gratter pendant la nuit... Puis qu est ce que j dis moi ? Je m en tape ! Si t es pas capable de savoir ce que t as, c est pas moi qui le ferais !

-Tu t fous dma gueule ou quoi ? Y avaient que nous deux dans la tente !

-Ah ! Tu m accuses...

-Oui ! Oui je t accuse !!

Drago se recoucha, ignorant les regards enrages que lui lançait Harry. Puis il tenta de se rendormir.

-Tu comptes dormir Malfoy ?

-Ouais, un abruti me reveille à cinq heures du mat' alors qu'on a pas cour de la journée, ouais en effet, je m r endors !

-L'abruti il te chie dessus ok ?! Si tu comptes dormir tu vas etre decu !

Harry l attrapa une nouvelle fois, par le col. Mais cette fois ci il regarda ou il empoigna. Il put voir un morceau du torse blafard et régulier du blond et il ne tarda pas à voir l'étrange hématome qui faisait tache sur la peau si parfaite.

-Qu'est ce qu il y a Potter, tu me mates maintenant ?

Mais Harry ne lachait pas la « chose » des yeux.

-OH !! cria Drago tout en repoussant Harry qui retomba contre la toile opposee, à cote de son duvet.

Drago reajusta son pyjama tandis que Harry restait etendu à l endroit ou il venait de tomber.

-Qu est ce t as Potter, t es mort ?

-Non, desole !

-Hin, tu peux l'etre !

Harry ignora la dernière remarque du Serpentard et il sa malaxa doucement les tempes, en evitant soigneusement de reflechir et de penser à quoi que ce soit puis, à force de fatigue, il se rendormit.


	3. Bain Froid

Merci !!! Pas mal pour le Prozac, mais bon... faut le comprendre le pov'choux !

Pis je tiens aussi à prévenir (niarf niarf niarf) que si vous aimez Drago, ben... ça finit assez mal pour lui !

**III. Bain froid** (excusez moi pour les titre de chapitre de merde... LoL)

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry se reveilla encore une fois, sauf qu il faisait jour et que Malfoy etait absent. Il regarda ses poignets, les traces avaient disparues.

-Pff... J ai du rever... se murmura t il .

Mais lorsqu il se leva pour sortir prendre l air, son mal de tete le reprenait en force.

-Putain ! Mais qu'est ce que j ai ?!

Malgre qu il soit en plein Octobre, Harry songea a partir a la recherche d'une eventuelle source d eau, afin de pouvoir se laver, mais surtout se rafraichir, le corps et les idees aussi...

Il se remit alors a quatre pattes et chercha sa serviette et de quoi se laver, puis il enfila une cape avant de sortir de la tente et d entamer son chemin.

_Oh ! C est joli ces ptites fleurs ! Petunia en raaaaaafolerait ! Et ces petits oiseaux, qu ils sont chou !! Roh mais n importe quoi hein..._

Apres environ cinq minutes de marche, Harry arriva derriere un buisson ou Ron, Seamus et Neville etaient visiblement tres occupes... On ne pouvait voir que leur corps, leur tete etant enfoncees dans les buissons. Ne voulant pas parler, Harry traça sa route et s aperçu que ce que regardaient les trois jeunes hommes n etait rien d'autre que les filles de Gryffondor, qui se lavaient, au beau milieu d une mare d'aspect vaseux . En temps normal, il se serait surement joint a ses amis, mais le cœur (et surtout l'envie) n y était pas. Il continua donc de marcher et apres dix bonnes minutes, il se retrouva devant une petite cataracte, isolee. L eau y etait claire, la mini cascade surplombait un genre de mare, assez profonde à vue d'œil et dont le centre était moins profond.

-Juste ce que je cherchais !

Il approcha de l'eau et y mit un doigt. Il fremit, l'eau etait assez fraiche. Apres avoir jete un coup d œil un peu partout, verifiant qu il n y avait personne, il ota sa cape, son pyjama, ses lunettes et plongea directement dans l eau . La sensation immediate lui donna l impression de recevoir des centaines de lames dans le corps, mais a mesure qu'il s enfoncait dans l'eau, il pu constater qu elle etait de plus en plus chaude, ou plutot, de moins en moins froide.

Apres quelques instants sous la surface, il y remonta et repris son souffle. Il nagea pendant une petite demi heure puis a force d errer dans la petite mare, il pu constater que le centre tait plus chaud que le reste du bassin, et de plus l eau n arrivait ici qu a hauteur de mi cuisses. Il s y posa alors, apres etre alle cherche de quoi se nettoyer, et il entama sa toilette, commencant par les cheveux et redescendant au fur et a mesure, tout doucement, membre à membre.

Il finit donc de se laver et retourna dans l eau afin de se liberer de l ecume savonneuse qui lui recouvrait le corps.

Après avoir renage, apres s etre detendu, il sortit de l eau, afin de se secher mais sa serviette avait disparu.

-Putain...

Il enfila ses lunettes en vitesse et fut contraint de constater que ce n etait pas une erreur de vision. Ruisselant d eau, il entama la recherche de la serviette à proximite quand il entendit un bruit de craquement sinistre ; le bruit d'une branche seche qui se brisait.

Instinctivement et sans pudeur :

-Y a quelqu'un ?

-Ceest ça que tu cherches Potter ?

Harry se retourna soudainement, la voix glaciale du Serpentard le refroidissait encore plus et Drago se tenait en face de lui, pointant du doigt.

-Qu est ce tu fous la toi ?

-Tu n as pas repondu a ma question !

Harry suivit du regard la direction du doigt, sa serviette etait tombee dans l eau.

-Merdeuuuuuh !!!

Harry enleva une nouvelle fois ses lunettes, plongea, et se retrouva, apres quelques mouvements de bras, tout pres de la serviette qui ondoyait à la surface de l eau, au milieu de l etang.

Il ressortit, remit ses lunettes et enroula la serviette trempee et lourde autour de sa taille, un peu gene. Puis il pu s'apercevoir que son ennemi etait torse-nu, en face de lui, bleme. Sa peau, finement grainee, etait parfaite, et il pu constater que lui aussi avait perdu toute trace ecarlate.

-Tu veux ma serviette ? proposa le Blondinet avec un sourire narquois sur le visage.

-Pourquoi je ferais ca ?

-Parce que la tienne est trempee...

-Et alors ?!

-Et alors fais ce que tu veux... Si tu tiens a crever de froid...

Drago lui tendit tout de même la serviette et Harry, toujours ruisselant d'eau, lui l arracha des mains.

-Merci !

-Mais de rien...

Soudain un Flop retenti. Les deux garçons regarderent vers la marre, la savonnette de Harry venait de tomber à l'eau. Ce dernier enleva sa serviette sans continence (pas le choix) et commença à enlever ses lunettes, par habitude.

-Tss tss tss ! Tu vas quand même pas replonger Potter ? Tu n aurais qu a te baisser... dit le Blondinet en ricanant

-Oh ta gueule Malfoy... Degage d ailleurs...

-Je gene ici ?

-Ouais, j aimerais me changer...

Drago baissa les yeux vers le membre de Harry qui s empressa de la recouvrir avec la serviette verte, sans meme chercher à comprendre.

-Pour ce qu il y a a cacher puis le vert te va bien...

-Je sors de l eau ducon ! coupa Harry en jetant la serviette.

Drago etouffa un petit rire et s en alla.

-Nan mais quel connard celui la...

Il alla attraper la savonnette qui n avait pas bouge, malgre les mouvements de l eau et s empressa de se secher le corps avant d enfiler sa cape et de recuperer son pyjama et tout ce qui lui appartenant ainsi que la serviette de Drago et il repartit en direction du camp.


	4. Malfoy Migraines ?

**Merki à tous !! Ce m'eut fait moult plaisir ! (comment ça je parle pas bien la France ???!)**

**IV. Malfoy Migraines ?**

Il passa donc une « agréable » journée, seul, à roder dans la forêt en évitant toute trace de vie, il ne voulait pas parler, du moins, il n'en avait pas le courage, foutue migraine...

Le lendemain, quand il se réveilla, il faisait jour, contrairement à la veille, et Drago n'était pas là mais sa migraine elle... Elle était bien présente et plus puissante que la veille...

Il prit alors ses affaires, en tachant de prendre sa baguette afin de sécher sa serviette si elle venait à tomber une fois de plus dans l'eau. Le chemin fut court, et tout au long, Harry n'avait de cesse de faire des arrêts, se tenant la tête ou tapant dessus...

_Bon sang, mais qu'est ce que j'ai ? _

Il ne sentait pas de température mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment le savoir en fait...

Le bain lui fit un bien fou, comme la veille, il n'y avait personne, il se lava en vitesse, pris le soin de se sécher sans mouvement brusque et il mit sa cape. Il ne voulait pas rentrer déjà au camp, il ne voulait pas avoir à parler à qui que ce soit, il voulait juste faire cesser cette migraine et se reposer, il était exténué... Il alla alors s'asseoir sur un rocher, trouvé à mis chemin, au loin de tout sentier, et il ferma les yeux. A ce moment là, un flash apparu. Drago de dos, torse nu et... une tache sombre au niveau de son rein gauche. Un frisson parcouru l'échine du jeune brun et il ouvrit les yeux instantanément. La lumière du soleil d'automne lui tapa dans l'œil et il avait l'impression de recevoir des coups de marteau-piqueur dans la tête. Il tâta alors sa cicatrice, sachant pertinemment que ça ne venait pas d'elle. Il était incapable de réfléchir, incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit, il ne savait plus quoi faire, les yeux ouverts, le soleil était désagréable ; les yeux fermés, c'était Malfoy qui était désagréable. Il décida alors de retourner au camps et de se reposer avant que Hagrid ne décide d'entamer son cours.

Dés qu'il entra dans la tente, le soulagement fut immédiat, la fraîcheur de l'automne contrastait avec le soleil, bas, qui n'avait de cesse de lui faire de l'œil malgré la petite brise qui soufflait et les quelques nuages qui flottaient dans l'air .

Il se coucha, encore nu sous sa cape à moitié ouverte, et posa ses yeux sans vraiment regarder sur le « plafond » de la tente.

Il pensait qu'il allait pouvoir « méditer » ou faire tout comme pendant quelques instants, bien que ça tête ne le lui permisse, mais il pensait mal car soudain, un cri de crécelle retentit.

-DRAGOOOOOOOOOO !!!!

-Pansy ! Je t'en pris ! Lâche moi !!

-Mais pourquoiiiiii ?

-Parce que... parce que j'ai à faire !

-Mais tu reviendras alors après !! Hein ? Tu reviendras ?

-Ouais ouais...

-Tu promets ? Je serais dans ma tente, avant le cours ! Tu viendras hein ?

-Oui Pansy, oui ! Mais au pire y'a Crabbe et Goyle tu sais !

-Oh noooon !!! C'est toi que je veux !!!

Harry eut un sourire satisfait. Mon dieu qu'elle était collante !

-Dis Drago, est ce que tu m'aimes ?

De toute évidence, c'était une question piège, car Drago ne répondit pas et il entra directement dans la tente.

-Dis Drago !!! Tu m'aimes ?? plaisanta Harry à haute voix sans même s'en apercevoir.

Drago sursauta à la vue de Harry. Ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement.

-Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?

-Rien...

-Tu réagissais mieux hier dis donc...

L'air de rien, Harry referma sa cape.

-C'est parce qu'hier, je n'avais pas cette... cette pimbêche stupide collée au train.

-Je vois pas le rapport... Puis elle a l'air bien accrochée...

-L'important c'est que moi je le vois le rapport. En ce qui concerne Pansy... Je préfère ne rien dire, mais sache que même ta sang-de-bourbe doit être moins lourde.

-Hermione n'est pas lourde....

-C'est pas s'que t'as montré hier, Potter.

Harry ne répondit pas, il s'habilla en vitesse, en évitant là encore les mouvements trop secs car même si ses mots de tête étaient vivables, il ne voulait rien empirer. Il se remit ensuite sur son duvet.

Drago était occupé à ranger ses affaires de toilettes et c'est ainsi que Harry pu constater qu'il avait les cheveux mouillés qui tombaient sur son visage laiteux, d'une façon élégante, il baissa ses yeux sur sa nuque, elle lui semblait familière, elle paraissait si douce. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du Serpentard mais y fut contraint lorsque celui ci se retourna de façon à être en face de lui.

_Chuis dingue ou quoi ? Je suis en train de mater ... Erk ! _

-Euh...

Harry n'osait pas vraiment poser la question, sa fierté se disait-il.

-Euh...

-Débraille ça fume !

-Hein ?

-Pfff... Laisse tomber, qu'est ce tu veux ?

-A quelle heure on a cours aujourd'hui ?

-Cet après midi, à deux heures, ce gros balourd de Hagrid a encore des mises au point à faire...

Harry ne releva pas l'injure portée à son ami, il avait pas envie de se prendre la tête, ses maux suffisaient amplement.

Le jeune blondinet était en train de lire un livre, d'aspect ancien et miteux, sa couverture était Noire et il y'avait quelque chose de marqué dessus en Vert, mais Harry ne put déchiffrer. Il posa alors ses yeux sur le visage de Drago. Ce visage fin aux traits angéliques, aux traits trompeurs. Ses cheveux, encore humides jouaient avec lui, il avait beau les remettre en place, ils retombaient sur ses yeux, ses yeux magnifiquement bleus, ses yeux d'acier.

_Arrête, arrête il va te surprendre... Mais pourquoi je le regarde comme ça ? Pis pourquoi j'ai mal ?_

Il resta un instant sans décoller du visage du blond.

_Bon euh, je vais me préparer moi. Son visage. Puis je vais... voir Ron ! Son visage. Puis Hermione aussi. Oui mais son visage. Puis euh... Tiens ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu Neville... Mmmm... Ce visage... AAARGH !_

-CA SUFFIT OUI ! se mit à hurler Harry malgré lui

-T'as un problème Potter ?

Il n'arrivait pas à décrocher ses yeux du jeune blondinet. Il regarda sa bouche, elle lui paraissait familière, et soudain, une douleur lancinante vint lui lacérer la tête, plus puissante que ses maux mais de la même sorte.


	5. Traces Rouges

**Niarf !! Bongour ! Merci pour vos reviews !!**

**C'est vrai que mon histoire est assez tordue... J'en conviens... MDR ! Mais en même temps.... JE suis tordue ! **

**Harry en fait, ne sait plus où il en est.... Tout se chamboule dans sa tête... mais vous comprendrez même si c'est assez subtil... Héhé !**

**La fin est aussi très tordue... Mais un truc : ne négligez pas Pansy... Niarf ! **

**Voilà !! Merki à vous et Bonne lecture ! **

**kLaRiS**

* * *

**V. Traces rouges**

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry sortit de son sommeil, difficilement. Petit à petit, il sentait la main froide et douce qui lui caressait le visage. Il émit un petit grognement endormi et la main stoppa sa danse sur son visage.

-Keskicépacé ? demanda t'il, de sa voix endormie, les yeux toujours fermés.

Personne ne répondit. Il sentait la rudesse du sol de la tente, recouvert par son duvet.

-Hermione ? Ron ?

Le silence insistant lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

-Malfoy ?!

Le jeune blond ne répondit pas. Harry se redressa lentement et enfila ses lunettes.

-Qu'est ce que tu foutais ?

-Rien, je lisais ! dit il en agitant le livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains avant de le replacer devant lui.

-Ton livre est à l'envers...

Après un court silence, le blondinet rétorqua :

-Je n'ai aucun compte à te re...

-C'est toi qui me caressais le visage ?

-N-n-non... bafouilla le Serpentard, ses joues s'empourprant légèrement.

_Il me prend vraiment pour un imbécile hein... Mais... dieu qu'il est beau ! Nan, Harry, ta gueule ! Oh là là, et si c'était lui les caresses... Non, impossible..._

Harry fit mine de lui envoyer un regard dédaigneux mais ce fut plus douloureux qu'autre chose, ses traits étaient crispés. Et son regard, si jamais Malfoy savait les déchiffrer, il serait trahi, d'ailleurs le blond ne le lâchait pas du regard.

_Dit quelque chose, t'es en train de passer pour un abruti. _

-Tu veux m'embrasser ? demanda alors Harry. Euh... me lâcher ! rectifia t'il vite.

Mais le jeune blond s'était déjà approché de lui, sans qu'Harry ait remarqué quoi que ce soit. Les yeux de Drago lui envoyaient des éclairs et s'ils avaient été vrais, Harry aurait sûrement perdu la vie en moins de deux tiers des quatre quarts de une seconde (j'avais envie, hem).

_Oh-non-keskejéfé-Oh-non-keskejéfé-Oh-non-keskejéfé-Oh-non-keskejéfé ?_

Le jeune blond était à présent si proche que Harry pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et lent dans son cou. Il était recroquevillé contre la tente, les mains contre celle-ci, il ne pouvait plus bouger, il était absolument paralysé.

Oh mon dieu...Saute lui dessus...nan...repousse le...Il a pas sa baguette, mais qu'est ce qu'il veut ? Non... 

Drago posa alors une main sur le torse gonflé par la peur de Harry. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Harry qui n'osait absolument plus bouger. Drago posa sa deuxième main sur les reins de Harry puis il s'approcha un peu plus du brun qui ne pouvait totalement plus reculer.

-Qu'e...qu'est ce qui te prend Malfoy ??

Mais le jeune Serpentard était déjà en train de lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure, la suçotant de temps en temps tandis que ses mains descendaient lentement, passant sur tous les reliefs du corps de Harry, avant de s'arrêter sur ses fesses rebondies.

_Allonge le... Repousse le... Allonge le..._

Le Pantalon de Harry devenait de plus en plus serré, ce qui était assez désagréable.

_Oh non, pas ça..._

Drago poussait à présent sa langue humectée à pénétrer dans la bouche de Harry, il dut insister pour la faire entrer. Puis après s'être amusé dans la bouche du jeune brun qui ne semblait pas partager ce plaisir tant il était paralysé, il se recula soudainement.

-T'en as envie...

Harry était incapable de parler, il n'entendait plus rien, seul les yeux de glace d'une profondeur sans égale de Drago avaient de l'intérêt, ses cheveux fins retombant sur son visage pâle au grain parfait, sa bouche si impeccable qu'il arrivait à imaginer aisément sur son cou, et ce cou, ce cou si régulier, fin, et d'apparence si douce.

-Potter !! hurla Drago en lui mettant une gifle.

Harry sursauta, le fait d'être arraché de ses pensées comme ça était plus douloureux que la baffe elle-même.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda t'il tout en se frottant la joue

Et Malfoy se rapprocha à nouveau.

-T'en as envie hein... dis le... murmura t'il dans son cou en posant sa main sur le pénis à moitié gonflé de Harry, qui émit un hoquet de surprise.

-Qu'est ce... pourquoi... je... mais...

-Dis le, dis le une seule fois...

Drago faisait à présent jouer sa langue dans le cou du jeune brun.

_Putain de putain de merde !!!!_

Il posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de Drago tandis que celui ci lui suçotait des morceaux de peau. Mais toujours paralysé, il ne faisait rien d'autre hormis pousser de petits gémissements.

C'est alors que Drago le prit entièrement en possession, il enroula ses bras autour de Harry afin de le rapprocher un maximum de lui.

Soudain, la tente fut agitée.

-DRAGINOUCHET CHERIII ???

Drago arrêta alors toute action, plongeant instantanément ses yeux dans ceux de Harry, l'implorant par le regard de se taire.

-DRAGOOOOOO ???!!!

Alors que Harry ouvrait sa bouche, Drago plongea sa langue dans celle ci tout en lui pinçant le dos. Il l'embrassait avec fougue mais Harry lui écrasa la main, volontairement, ce qui fit pousser un petit cri de surprise au Serpentard. Il regarda alors Harry, déconcerté et murmura :

-T'es un salaud Potter... Je vais te faire bouffer la tente...

-DRAGYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!! Viteuh !!! On doit aller en cour !!!

-J'arrive !!

Drago jeta un dernier regard sur le corps et le visage de Harry avant de se rembrailler rapidement et de sortir de la tente.

La température avait augmenté d'au moins 10 degrés pour Harry, et il ressentit surtout la différence lorsque l'air frais du dehors vint lui fouetter la peau.

-Ha euh Harry !

Harry sursauta. Ron et Hermione étaient devant lui.

-Salut...

-Ca va ?

-Euh... ouais et vous ?

-Ben ça va...

-Sans rancune ? demanda Hermione

-Rancune de quoi ?

-Ben... avant-hier...

-Nan, c'est pas grave, c'est moi qui m'excuse...

Il marchèrent environ cinq minutes avant que Hermione ne déchire le silence.

-Ben Ron !! Pourquoi tu regardes le cou de Harry comme ça ??

-Roooh...

Harry se frotta le cou.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai ?

-Des grosses traces rouges...


	6. Premier cour nan mais quel titre !

**Zazan : **Oui z'en effet, c'est même assez pitoyable, on s'y perdrait ! Niarf niarf !

**Her-moi-neu : ** MDR !!! Pas mal le pseudo !! Merci d'avoir lu !!! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Melantha-Mond**** : **Maisâ waw ! Où allez vous chercher des pseudos pareils !! LoLLL ;) Tu me rassures quant à ta compréhension apparemment précoce !

Bonne lecture !!! Et n'hésitez pas à rewiever, même si vous aimez pas ! Histoire de connaître votre avis !

Merciiii

**VI. Premier cour ! **(tjrs pas d'inspi pour les titres)

Harry se frotta la cou.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ben

-Ah !! Voilà nos trois retardataires !!!

Le trio sursauta. La voix de Hagrid venait de tonner. Ils se fondèrent alors dans la masse des gryffondors.

-Regarde

Hermione fit apparaître un petit miroir qu'elle tendit à Harry.

_Maisâ c'est les taches deâ j'en étais sûr ! _

En effet, son cou était tacheté de petites traces rouges, comme celles qu'il avait la première fois en se levant, dans la même tente que Malfoy

-Bon ! Et bien nous voilà tous ici en ces chères terres d'Irlande, savez vous pourquoi ce pays ?

Hermione, comme à son habitude leva et agita frénétiquement sa main.

-Hermione ?

-Car c'est un pays qui regorge de créatures. C'est ici que sont nés les Fées, Lutins, Leprechauns, Dragons et autres créatures en tout genre.

-Oui

-C'est aussi ici que l'on peut trouver 

Harry n'écoutait plus la jeune pie.

_C'est dingue un tel débit de mots ! _

-Oui oui oui Hermione ! Ca ira ! Je te remercie !

Hermione se renfrogna.

-10 points pour Gryffondor !

Harry ne sourit même pas, il était tellement habitué maintenant.

-Donc, comme vient de le préciser Hermione, ajouta Hagrid à l'attention des élèves, il y'a beaucoup de

Et Harry était reparti dans ses pensées. Il chercha Drago du regard et lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur lui, il sursauta. Le regard d'acier du jeune blond le pénétrait intensément.

_Merde ! _

Ils ne pouvaient pas se quitter des yeux, jusqu'à ce que Hagrid hausse le ton :

-J'espère que vous avez bien compris ! Le risque de tomber dessus est minime, mais faites très attention ! Vous allez, pour cet exercice, vous mettre par groupe de deux, c'est à dire, avec la personne avec qui vous partagez votre tente ! Vous passerez chercher un morceau de parchemin, groupe après groupe, que vous remplierez au fur et à mesure !

_Oh non_

Drago s'approcha de Harry, de son pas léger et félin, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-Alors, Potterâ Heureux ? murmura t'il à son oreille.

Harry ignora les insinuations du Serpentard et alla se mettre à la file afin de pouvoir prendre sa feuille.

-Tiens ! dit il à l'attention de Drago, en lui tendant le parchemin.

-De quoi tiens ?

-Ben prends la !

-T'es pas assez grand Potter ?

Harry émit un soupir d'exaspération et commença à partir, suivi de Drago.

Après quelques minutes de marche avec Harry à la tête des deux, Drago brisa le silence.

-Belles traces Potter

Harry posa sa main sur son cou.

-Pourquoi tu les caches ? Ca te va si bien

_Ne l'écoute pas, ne l'écoute surtout pas !_

-J'imagine, que celui qui a fait ça a du y prendre plaisirâ Je ne vois même plus la couleur de ta peau

La voix glaciale de Drago arrivait quand même, paradoxalement, à chauffer Harry. Il sentit alors les doux, froids et veloutés doigts de Drago sur son cou brûlant ce qui le fit tressaillir et il arrêta sa marche.

Pris par la surprise, Drago se cogna contre lui.

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? lui murmura t'il à l'oreille.

Mais Harry n'avait même plus les forces de parler.

-Jeâje

-Tuâ tu ? murmurait Drago en le poussant doucement hors du sentier.

-Je

-Je t'écoute Potter

Harry sentit alors la surface escarpée et bossue d'un arbre, dans son dos. Drago plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Harry tout en lui posant une main sur la cuisse.

-Tu fais quoi là Mal

Mais Drago reposa ses lèvres humides sur celles de Harry.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il a aujourd'hui ? _

Harry parvint, difficilement, à dégager sa tête de l'empreinte du Blondinet.

-Qu'est ce que t'as ?

Un sourire mauvais se forma sur les lèvres de Drago.

-A ton avis ?

Harry resta silencieux, chaque molécule de son corps était crispée, et il remarquait à peine que Drago l'emprisonnait contre l'arbre, assez gros.

Harry approcha alors timidement son visage de celui de Drago, mais le blond esquiva.

-Héhéhéhéâ J'en étais sûrâ T'en as envie

Harry essaya encore, à plusieurs reprises, mais le Serpentard ne se laissait pas faire, emprisonnant toujours Harry.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais Potter ? T'essais de gober les mouches ?

Atteint dans sa fierté, Harry se dégagea de Drago, sans effort, mais il parvint tout de même à faire tomber son « adversaire ».

Il ramassa alors la feuille de parchemin qui était tombée, avant de jeter un regard de dédain à Drago qui lui, souriait, encore et toujours, étendu de tout son long sur le tapis de feuille.

Harry leva alors la tête, et contempla le paysage. Ils étaient donc dans une forêt, les couleurs de l'automne donnaient au paysage une allure enflammée. Les couleurs dorées, ambrées, vermeilles, brunes dansaient sous l'éclat du soleil automnal. Les arbres n'étaient pas trop serrés, et des bruits d'animaux sauvages résonnaient.

-Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'on cherche ? murmura Drago à l'attention de Harry qui n'avait même pas remarqué la présence du blondinet derrière lui.

-Je pensais que tu me le dirais, Malfoyâ lança Harry, dédaigneux.

-Ne parle pas comme ça Potterâ Ca sert à rienâ dit il en dégageant les cheveux de Harry de son visage.

-Ne me touche plus

-Pourtantâ Tu semblais aimer ça tout à l'heure

Les mains de Drago se faisaient de plus en plus baladeuses.

-Ta gueule

-Ne parle pas mal Potter, c'est pas joli

-Parce que toi tu sais ce qui est joli ?

Harry se dégagea de Drago et continua sa marche.

-Potterâ je t'avais fait une promesseâ ne l'oublie pas

_Oh nonâ oh non_

-Je vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles Dra- Malfoy !

-Ohâ. Je vais te montrer moi

Soudain, Harry sentit une main prendre en possession son épaule et moins d'une seconde il se retrouva face à Drago.


	7. Quel Enfer !

**Zazan : **merci de m'être toujours fidèle !! Pis c'est vrai que ce Drago.... NIARF ! Mais c'est pas sa faute..... Ouaf ouaf !

**Celine s. : **Qui te dit que c'était un bon chemin ?? niark niark niark !

**L'ange de m'Apocalypse : **Lui faire bouffer la tente, évidemment !

**SNAPESLOVE :** Merci d'avoir lu, voilà une suite !!

J'éspère qu'elle vous plaira !

**VII. Quel enfer !**

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla tout en sueur, ses lunettes encore sur son nez... Ses maux de têtes étaient manifestement revenus durant son sommeil car ils le lacéraient avec force. Il était visiblement dans la tente de Hagrid. L'odeur rance de la transpiration mélangée à l'eau de Cologne que portait habituellement le demi-géant, ainsi que la taille monumentale de la toile ne laissaient aucun doute. Il avait l'impression de peser 10 kilos de plus.

-Ca sent le bouc ce truc ! s'exclama t'il en retirant la grande couverture que lui avait mis Hagrid, de toute évidence.

Il émit soudain un hoquet de surprise, ses vêtements étaient tout débraillés et, seul son pantalon était intact, tout près de lui, vers le nombril du jeune brun, régnait une énorme tache rouge.

-Putain, qu'est ce...

-AH !!! TU ES REVEILLE HARRY !!! hurla Hagrid tout en pénétrant dans la tente (si si...)

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry tout en cachant la marque du suçon avec sa chemise.

-Oh... Tu as été trouvé, gisant dans la forêt, la chemise défaite et la cape non loin d'elle.

-Par qui ?

-Oh ! Ca j'en sais rien, je ne connais aucune créature vivant ici susceptible de défaire aussi bien une chemise !

-Mais non ! Qui m'a trouvé !!!

-Ah ! Drago Malfoy me semble t'il ! D'ailleurs, j'ai décidé que vous ne seriez plus dans la même tente !

-MAIS POURQUOI ??!! hurla Harry

-Je le soupçonne d'avoir appelé une harpie....

-Une Harpie ?

-Mais oui ! Je... je suis sûr qu'il veut t'exterminer Harry ! bougonna le demi-géant.

-Il n'y a pas de Harpie en Irlande...

-Bien sûr que si !

-Non...

-Si ! Je le sais quand même, je suis professeur...

-Et moi je suis élève, et il n'y a pas de Harpie en Irlande !

-Si !! C'est juste qu'elles se cachent !!

-Elles se cachent ?

-Oui !

Harry soupira.

-C'est donc... Malfoy qui m'a trouvé ?

-Oui. D'ailleurs, le coup du coquard était bien trouvé...

-Quel coquard ?

-Il est revenu ici avec un coquard, accusant la « bête » qui vous aurait attaqué...

-Quelle Bête ?

-Justement, il dit qu'il ne l'a pas vu... trop furtive...Donc, je te laisserai un bout de ma tente, elle est largement assez grande pour deux ! Et Drago dormira dans votre ancienne tente ! Par contre euh... Je suis professeur, donc on limitera les soirées chamalows...

Harry se frappa le visage.

-Oh mon dieu...

-Bon, pas plus de deux par semaine hein !

Harry regardait Hagrid d'un air désespéré.

_Je vais me jeter..._

-Et... et... mes... valises ? dit il, la voix tremblante d'irritation.

-Elles sont toutes là !!! D'ailleurs tu peux te mettre en pyjama, il est l'heure d'aller dormir !

C'est à peine alors qu'Harry remarqua l'allure grotesque de Hagrid. Il s'était fait une grosse tresse avec sa barbe, nouée d'un affreux chouchou vert à poix blancs. Il portait un pyjama trop petit pour lui, rayé bleu clair et blanc avec des petits canards dessinés dessus et un bonnet rouge pour couronner le tout. Le demi-géant enfila alors un immonde peignoir de soie orange criard avant de sortir.

-Je vais faire une ronde Harry !

Il sorti. Les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche aussi, Harry tomba sur le postérieur.

-Mais... Où j'suis tombé ? Je préférais encore drago...

_Son cul surtout... _

Hagrid revient peu tard, mais voyant que Harry était couché, il se coucha à son tour, avant de se mettre à flatuler et ronfler bruyamment.

_Nan mais... je vais le tuer..._

Harry souffrait encore de ses maux de tête qu'il massait avec délicatesse, faisant courir ses doigts sur ses tempes mais il ne se posa pas de question, il avait totalement oublié l'affaire entre lui et Malfoy en pleine forêt et du attendre quelques heures avant de se rendormir.

Deux mois passèrent, ainsi, entre un Hagrid totalement hystérique et de nombreuses masturbations à la pensée du jeune Serpentard pour se défouler des journées qu'il passait à l'écart de lui, en le voyant, de temps à autre, sans jamais pouvoir le toucher, ou se faire toucher. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme l'ignorait, excepté quand les autres avaient le dos tourné. Il prenait plaisir à sa toucher ou à passer innocemment sa langue sur ses lèvres.


	8. Libre !

**Vif d'Or : **Merciiiiiiiii !!! C'est trop gentil !!! J'espère que cette suite te conviendra !

**Zazan : **Mouarf !! Bé quoi ? Ca lui va bien nan ? Nan j'avoue, j'ai été vache, ou alors mon cerveau est partit en Live.... Mais ça c'est pas un scoop !! --

**Inouko : ** Gné gné gné !! Frustrant ? Mouahahaha ! Je vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles !! regard innocent

**VIII. Libre...**

Deux mois plus tard (donc), le 21 Décembre exactement, jour du Solstice d'Hiver, Hagrid vint le voir, après le déjeuner qu'il passait avec Ron et Hermione.

-Puis-je te parler Harry ?

Harry le suivit.

-Heu, Harry, ce n'est pas que tu m'embêtes hein.... Mais tu vas devoir te remettre avec Drago, je t'en supplies, ne me complique pas la tache, mais, il n'y a pas beaucoup de place et... enfin tu vois...

Harry fit mine d'être triste.

_ENFIN !!! HALLELUIA !! HAAAAAAAALLELUIA !! TAGADA TSOIN TSOIN !!_

-Oh... Je... je comprends...

-Merci, merci beaucoup Harry...Donc, tu retourneras travailler avec lui dès cet après-midi...

Harry sursauta.

-C'EST VRAI ?

-Euh... oui... Tes valises sont déjà là-bas, j'ai annoncé la nouvelle à Drago, il semblait aussi dégoûté que toi, même si toi, c'est pour d'autres raisons...

-D'autres raisons ?

-Ben oui, tu es triste de me quitter n'est ce pas ?

Hagrid le pris violemment dans ses bras.

-Euh... oui oui...

-Bon... Vas-y ! dit Hagrid en évitant le regard de Harry qui ne se fit pas prier deux fois avant de partir.

Harry se dirigea vers son ancienne tente, non pas qu'il avait hâte de retrouver Drago, bien au contraire, il ne savait pas vraiment comment il se comporterait, mais il était pris d'un besoin énorme d'y retourner.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Drago était en train d'essayer de se défaire de Pansy.

-Mais... Pansy... nan !! Pas les bijoux de famille ! Non ! Touche pas !

_Je rêve ou elle le viole ?_

-Draguinouchet, je t'aime...

-Je m'appelle Drago et... LACHE MOI !!!

Mais la mini truie ne le lâchait pas, se faisant de plus en plus collante et le couvrant de baisers.

-CA SUFFIT !!!!

Drago poussa violemment Pansy qui se retrouva à terre en moins d'une seconde. Elle lui lança un regard de chien abattu et se releva de façon grotesque avant de partir en boitant.

Harry pouffa un rire à la vue d'un Drago tout débraillé, les cheveux décoiffés.

-Ca te fait rire ? grinça le Serpentard.

-Comme tu dis...

-Au moins, les filles se jettent sur moi...

-Pansy n'est pas une fille...

-Mmmm... Il est vrai que j'attire plus facilement la gente masculine... répondit le blond en s'approchant élégamment de Harry. N'est ce pas ?

-Mouais, si on veut... ajouta Harry en esquivant et en allant ranger ses bagages dans la tente, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à la phrase de Drago, deux mois auparavant : _Je vais te faire bouffer la tente..._

Cette phrase résonnait en lui depuis tout ce temps, elle était le fruit de ses fantasmes chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde, mais il savait aussi très bien que pour Drago, ce n'était sûrement qu'une phrase en l'air, sans plus d'intérêt...

-Alors ? C'était bien de partager la tente avec le gros lard de Hagrid ? demanda le jeune blond qui s'était glissé derrière lui dans la tente.

-Pas pire qu'avec toi... mentit Harry.

-Oh... je vois... Je ne t'ai donc pas manqué... répondit il sensuellement

-Pourquoi... m'aurais tu manqué ?

-Je vois.... Tu préfères la _solitude_...

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

-Et oui, je t'ai vu Potter... Comme quoi, je devrais faire des progrès en sorcellerie...

-Qu'est ce tu racontes ?

Soudain, un bruit de corne résonna, c'était Hagrid, les cours allaient commencer... Ils se lancèrent chacun un dernier regard avant de se diriger vers le son de corne de brume.

Ils prirent au vol le papier que leur distribuait Hagrid et commencèrent leur battue.

-Aujourd'hui on doit trouver de l'essence d'acacia...

-De l'Acacia ? Mais... tous les arbres sont... sans feuilles ! hurla Drago tout en frissonnant

-_Sous la Grande Etoile, au coucher du soleil, suivez les pas du vénérable Saint Jean de la Lune..._

-Ouais, encore une énigme stupide... Je l'aurais parié !!

Ils commencèrent alors leur marche en silence... Harry en tête et Drago les yeux sur Harry (mais pas sur sa tête...).

Ils arrivèrent à un vieil arbre sec, l'arbre qui, deux mois auparavant avait vu Drago et Harry réunis pour la dernière fois, mais Harry ne fit pas attention, contrairement à Drago...

-Tu te souviens Potter ?

-Quoi ?

-Je... Je t'avais fait une promesse non ?

-Ah ?

-Oh oui... Tu as réagis de la même façon la dernière fois... Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ?

-Non merci, j'ai déjà assez froid...

-Je vais vite te réchauffer moi... murmura Drago

-Plait-il ?

-Tu le fais exprès hein ? Tu n'as pas oublié ? Avoue ! Les sortilèges de perte de mémoire...

Drago le plaqua violemment contre l'arbre sec qui se trouvait là. Il déposa ses lèvres avec avidité dans le cou du brun.


	9. Retournement de Situation

**Merci à vous (ceux qu'ont lu et rewievé ou juste ceux qu'ont lu…) désolée du retard, mais voilà ! Pis là je suis vener, j'arrive pas à me connecter donc bon… Je suis en train d'écrire dans le vide car je sais même pas quand est-ce que vous pourrez lire cette suite (médiocre il faut l'avouer…).**

**Merci et Bonne Lecture !**

**IX. Retournement de situation…**

Harry fut pris de spasmes, un frisson d'une ampleur incroyable lui parcouru l'échine. La force du frisson était telle qu'il en perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva à terre. Il reprit instantanément ses esprits, toujours à genoux, en face de Drago. Il leva les yeux vers le visage blafard du jeune blond. Ca y'étais, il se souvenait… Les premiers soirs dans la tente… Drago… Et il y'avait deux mois… le coquard, c'était lui…

-C'est bien Potter… Tu as décidé d'être docile… dit Malfoy à l'adresse du brun, sans issue.

_Réfléchis vite… T'as pas d'issue, t'es prisonnier d'un.. de… d'une bombe sexuelle, sois tu le tapes encore et dors deux mois de plus avec l'autre poilu putride, soit…_

Harry frissonna…

_Bon, tu t'apprêtes à vivre le viol le plus grandiose de ta vie… Seul hic… Tu es consentant… Ce n'est donc plus un viol… Bien… On est pas dans une tente, mais… c'est lui qui bouffera l'arbre…_

Harry se leva d'un bon tandis que Drago commençait à lui caresser les cheveux. D'un geste, il le plaqua contre un arbre assez proche, donc l'écorce, irrégulière, était rêche et sèche. Le Serpentard se débattit comme il le pouvait, mais Harry ne lésinait pas sur la force et l'arbre, derrière le bloquait totalement.

Pris de fatigue ou tout simplement de découragement, Drago cessa de remuer. Harry plongea son regard de braise dans celui de Drago, moins glacé qu'à l'ordinaire. Il plongea sa langue dans le cou pale et suave du blondinet, enlevant, par l'occasion sa lourde cape et la sienne. Drago frissonna sous l'emprise du froid de Décembre…

-Je vais te réchauffer, t'inquiète pas… murmura Harry dans un sarcasme

Drago n'émit qu'un faible gémissement à mi chemin entre la surprise et l'envie pour réponse.

Harry bloqua Drago avec une jambe, son bassin se frottant contre le sexe de son prisonnier.

-Qu'est ce que ça fait d'être la victime ? demanda Harry, laconiquement.

-Pour le moment, rien du tout… Sauf si tu as décidé de rester là à te frotter bêtement… Dans ce cas là, autant continuer nos recherches…

_Ah ouais ! _

Harry attrapa la tignasse blonde et bien coiffée de Drago. Celui ci ouvrit la bouche, à cause de la douleur. Harry profita de l'occasion pour y entrer goulûment sa langue. Les doigts pénétrant le torse du Serpentard, il mordait, suçotait, léchait avec désir les lèvres humectés et brûlantes de celui-ci qui répondait comme il le pouvait sous l'emprise de Harry.

A cours de respiration, et ayant aisément fait remonter la chaleur de Décembre, les deux jeunes hommes se décollèrent l'un de l'autre, Harry n'oubliant pas de ne pas laisser filer sa proie. Il posa son regard dans celui de Drago, décoiffé et haletant. Celui ci lui répondit par un sourire mi-malicieux, mi-sarcastique. Harry reprit la bouche de Drago en possession tout en lui arrachant sa chemise. Il descendit alors d'un niveau, embrassant le cou du jeune blond.

_Mais quelle peau de pèche…_

Il s'amusa ensuite à faire tant de suçon qu'il pouvait sur cette peau si blafarde mais si douce, tandis que Drago essayait tant bien que mal d'enlever la chemise du grand brun qui redescendit encore d'un étage, s'amusant avec les tétons tendus, les mordillant et les léchant. Drago grogna de frustration. En effet, il lui était impossible d'enlever la chemise de Harry tant celui ci bougeait et lui faisait d'effet. Il remonta à la bouche du jeune blond, le prenant avec envie mais douceur. Drago le rapprocha brusquement de lui. Harry, acceptant l'invitation détruisit le dernier espace qui restait.

-La pierre… soupira Harry entre deux roulements de langue.

Il glissa une main dans le pantalon de Drago et le tira vers lui sans s'arrêter de l'embrasser. Il le mit dos à une grande pierre âpre et légèrement inclinée et l'allongea dessus, le bloquant de son corps. Le contact de la pierre froide fit frémir Drago.

Après moult baisers mouillés et passionnés, maintes suçons et mordillements, Harry se décolla enfin de lui. Il fit ensuite glisser sa langue le long du torse de Drago, de haut en bas, s'arrêtant à chaque téton. Lorsqu'il arriva au pantalon, il s'amusa à suçoter des morceaux de peau juste à la séparation entre le tissus et la peau. Avec ses deux mains, mais la bouche toujours au contact du corps, il descendit le pantalon du Serpentard.

_J'étais sûr qu'il ne portait rien…_

En effet, le membre tendu du jeune homme était à même le pantalon, ce qui facilita le tache de Harry.

_Bien foutu quand même… _

Il sourit de façon mauvaise et s'humidifia les lèvre goulûment devant le membre qui s'offrait à lui. Il posa ensuite le bout dur de sa langue (héhé) à la limite entre les testicules et le penis du jeune blondinet et la fit remonter jusqu'à l'extrémité du gland. Drago frissonna, le contact chaud de la langue de Harry contrastait énormément avec la froideur de la pierre. Ce dernier était à présent en train de faire jouer sa langue sur le bout déployé de Drago.

-Oh putain, Potter... gémit il tout en posant sa main sur la tête de Harry, en demandant plus.

Celui–ci s'y plia et pris avec convoitise le membre tout entier dans sa bouche avant de le sucer avec avidité. Drago gémissait de plus belle et sans retenue, son membre gonflé à bloc.

-Je vais… Je vais venir… gémit Drago

_Oh non… N'y penses même pas… _

Il retira alors sa bouche immédiatement de drago qui grogna. Il se releva, contemplant Drago de toute sa hauteur.

-Hum…. Ça mériterait une photo Malfoy…

Drago, le membre encore gonflé à bloc, tellement gonflé qu'il en avait mal (ptite nature)tenta de se relever mais Harry l'en empêcha.


	10. Double Vangeance

**Héhéhéhé…. Voilà la suite et fin de ce Slash… En espèrent qu'elle vous plaira ! Je répète que c'était ma première, et que je suis pas souperre en ecriviction ! mdr ! fille qui espère se rattraper**

**Nan mais merci beaucoup ! XD**

**X. Double Vengeance…**

-T'iras nulle part…

Malfoy ressaya de se lever mais la main de Harry était plus forte.

-T'es pas drôle Potter…

-Ah oui ? Tu feras moins le fier dans deux minutes….

-Laisse moi au moins me soulager…

-Oh non ! N'y pense même pas !

Drago tenta quand même une approche de son sexe tendu avec sa main mais ce fut impossible, Harry l'en empêcha. Une fois sûr qu'il ne ferait plus rien, Harry enleva sa chemise, laissant voir le même torse à la fois frêle et musclé de la dernière fois. Drago buvait chacun de ses mouvements. Il jeta ensuite un rapide coup d'œil sur le paysage. Les arbres dégarnis et les conifères ne bougeaient pas, un tapis de feuilles marrons recouvrait encore le sol. Il regarda de nouveau Harry qui défaisait sa ceinture de façon si sensuelle qu'il ne pu la quitter des yeux. Mais son membre lui faisait toujours mal. Harry le leva ensuite de la pierre, sans douceur aucune. Il fit pénétrer sa langue une nouvelle fois tout en tenant fermement le sexe tendu de Drago. Le jeta à Terre et le retourna ensuite sans plus attendre. Il regarda avec plaisir les douce fesses blanches et bien rebondies mais pas trop du Serpentard qui se mit aussitôt à quatre pattes. La peau était régulière en tout endroit. Un fin duvet blanc le recouvrait (très fin hein…). Harry passa une main avec douceur sur l'une des fesses du jeune homme.

_Oh que c'est doux... Mais c'est Malfoy…_

SHLAK !

-Hey ! cria Malfoy.

-Chut...

-Ouais mais... OH PUTAIN POTTER !

Harry venait de rentrer deux doigts dans l'intimité de Drago. Il le tâta. Caressant chaque parcelle brûlante qu'il pouvait atteindre. Puis il y rentra un troisième doigt. Et un quatrième. Drago n'avait jamais goûté à ça visiblement… Il se cambra légèrement sous la force de la sensation puis Harry ressortis ses doigts…

-Potter… T'es vraiment un sa… OOOOOH PUTAIIIN !

Il cria si fort que des oiseaux s'envolèrent. En effet, Harry venait de le pénétrer sans précaution. Il commença ses vas et viens, lentement, savourant chaque gémissement du Serpentard qui essaya vainement de toucher son sexe, mais Harry l'en empêcha encore. Il commença alors à aller de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Drago gémissant sans aucune retenue. Harry pris alors fermement les flancs de Drago en possession puis il mit plus de cœur à l'ouvrage. Entre chaque coup de boutoir, Drago hurlait presque. Il hurlait de plaisir. Puis Harry s'arrêta en lui.

-Qu'est tu fous Potter ! Continue !

-Héhéhéhé…

Il reprit avec force ses coups de reins, frôlant la prostate du jeune soumis à chaque pénétration tandis que ce dernier se cambrait afin de répondre au rythme effréné de Harry. Puis il quitta le corps de Malfoy qui souffla d'épuisement. Harry le retourna de nouveau, de façon qu'il soit allongé sur le dos. Il se releva et glissa lentement sur le corps de Drago, frottant ses testicules sur tout son long. Il s'approcha ensuite de la bouche du blond qui n'attendit pas une quelconque prière de Harry. Il le suça avec avidité. Très peu de temps après, Harry se déversa en lui.

-AVALE !

Mais Drago n'avala pas.

-AVALE !

Il ne broncha pas….

-Hum… tu veux pas avaler ?

Il redescendit de plusieurs étages, se retrouvant assis sur les cuisses de Malfoy. Il prit le membre de celui-ci et jeta un regard vicieux à Drago.

-Tu veux pas avaler ?

Un fin filet de sperme glissait de la bouche de Drago sur sa peau blafarde.

-Tu vas souffrir…

Harry boucha l'extrémité du sexe de Drago et amorça un violent mouvement de va et vient. Ne décollant pas le pouce du gland de Drago, il le regarda avec sarcasme.

-Tu veux toujours pas avaler ?

Il devint alors de plus en plus brutal, ne lâchant jamais le bout qui commençait à devenir gluant et qui formait une pression. Au bout d'un court instant, Drago avala la semence et hurla.

-PUTAIN POTTER ! ARRETE CA TOUT DE SUITE !

-D'accord….

Il réorienta le sexe tendu vers la tête de son propriétaire et lâcha tout. Une giclée monumentale vint se répandre sur le visage et la chevelure de Drago.

Harry était en extase. Non seulement il avait pris son pied, mais en plus il avait ridiculisé son pire ennemi, se dévergondant du même coup. Il se leva alors brusquement, et alla s'habiller en vitesse.

-T'es mignonne comme ça Malfoy…

-Qu'est ce tu fous Potter !

-A ton avis ? Je fait un bridge !

-Tu te rhabilles ? Tu comptes me laisser dans cet état ?

Harry ignora la question du blondinet, il enfila sa cape et prit sa feuille de route… Drago était coi. Harry recommença sa marche, laissant un Drago seul. Un Drago amoureux.

-POURQUOI !

-Les sentiments je les avais ! T'as été trop hypocrite et trop bête pour me « violer », je te rends la pareille… Il s'en alla, stoïque.

-Mais pourquoi ? sanglota Drago. Pourquoi j'suis aussi con ?

-Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhé….

-Qui est là ! Pansy ?

Il entendit un craquement. De toute évidence la personne venait de fuir et l'avait vu… C'en était finit pour lui…

Après s'être rhabillé, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait entendu le bruit. Il y'avait un papier et une petite fiole, bleue.

_Maintenant tu vas souffrir… Comme j'ai souffert pour toi… Tu es minable… _

C'était l'écriture de Pansy, et la fiole qui l'avait empoisonné…

FIN !


End file.
